Elias Voorhees (S3-S1)
Elias Voorhees has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: Only the events of Friday the 13th parts 1-5 are taken into account in this continuity. Elias Voorhees is a character from the Friday the 13th film series, that was created for the films but never seen. Character History "Puede del asesino del del del mar A que La Unidad ONU, Pero Sigue Siendo mi hijo, y voy a Hacer Todo Lo Posible para Asegurar Que Hacer ESTO protegido Territorio - INCLUIDO Si Tengo Que Tomar vidas para Hacerlo". - Early Life Elias Todd Voorhees was born on September 15th, 1926 to Agatha and Caleb Voorhees in Wessex County, New Jersey. The Voorhees Family had a long military history, with his Grandfather Abraham having been a General with the Union Army during the American Civil War, and Caleb had been an American infantry soldier during World War I. The Voorhees Family was poor, living in much poverty and having endured the Great Depression for years on end. Elias never attended school, his family much too poor to be able afford to enroll him, and simple everyday tasks like eating and sleeping were always a daily challenge and struggle for the Voorhees Family. It had especially been bad during the mercilessly cold East Coast Winters they endured during the time of the Depression. The Voorhees Family would often move from shelter to shelter and live off from whatever they could get. Life was hard for the Voorhees Family as life moved into the early 1940s, as World War II was in it's first stages and by December 1941, the United States became involved with the conflict following the Pearl Harbor attacks on December 7th. Elias, then fifteen years old, had wanted to enlist in the Army to get benefits to help his family and continue their proud military history, but he also wanted to serve his country and do his part to defend it from the Axis Powers. Elias had to wait until he turned seventeen to legally enlist, and until then, all he could was support his family and do what he could to survive. He got a job working at a ranch, helping to herd cattle and making a decent amount of money. He used the money he earned to buy goods for his family. One day in 1942, he was at the town market collecting goods for his family, when he met a teenage girl around his age at the market who was doing some shopping of her own. She was a beautiful girl, with long blonde hair and a set of stoic brown eyes, supported by an attractive face and body type. The girl had been Pamela Sue Palmer, who herself was quite poor and lived in much poverty with her family, struggling to make ends meet. The two immediately bonded, and it was almost as if they had had a natural connection and charisma with each other straight off the bat. The two teenage lovers started seeing each other daily and would frequently go out on dates. It wasn't uncommon for Elias to often take some of the money he earned from his cattle-herding job and use it to be courteous to Pamela, buying her fancy meals and going to movie theaters with her. The two seemed destined to be together, and after Elias returned home from his military service after he would enlist, he vowed to help Pamela create a family. Army Career Around this time, his family's economic status began to vastly improve and by then they could afford to live in a decent home, but Elias wouldn't get to live in his family's new home for much longer, when immediately upon his seventeenth birthday in September 1944, he enlisted in the United States Army. He underwent some infantry training and after being taught the basics, he was deployed for duty. Elias had seen much war-time propaganda prior to his enlistment and deployment, but nothing could've ever prepared him for the horrors he faced when he experienced the harsh reality of war for himself. He fought in a number of prominent World War II battles during his duty, including the D-Day Invason and the Battle Of The Bulge when he was in the European theater. His experiences had been pure Hell, with him witnessing his comrades and brothers in arms dying at the hands of Nazi soldiers and witnessing an unholy amount of carnage during the battles he fought in. He was always on edge along with his comrades, all of them always on alert for any impending enemy attacks and often having to survive under harsh weather conditions, especially in the Winter. Elias had remained with his unit well towards the end of the European conflict of the war, and was among the youngest soldiers of his unit. He was however a dependable soldier, and he was quite an accurate shot with his M1 Garand rifle, which he was issued with during his service. He had remained in the European conflict to it's end, and even visited Nazi concentration camps in Auschwitz, seeing the horrors of the Holocaust. Just when he thought he'd seen everything, he'd learned an entirely new level of human cruelty when he witnessed the millions of corpses of dead Jewish civilians and other people that the Nazi regime had deemed sub-human simply for being different, and witnessed the cruel and inhumane conditions that prisoners had been kept in. He'd been deeply disturbed and upset by what he had seen, and even fell ill after contracting some chemical particles from Zyklon B, used to gas prisoners to death in the concentration camps' gas chambers. After his service in the European theater ended, he was treated for his illness and thankfully had been cured of any effects, and he was immediately shipped overseas to the Pacific to help the Allies defeat the Japanese. Elias dreaded the thought of more battles and thought about discharging himself, but his sense of honor and duty to his country won out, and he fought alongside his comrades in the Pacific theater, during the last few months of the war. Elias sustained some serious combat injuries and as the war came to an end, he was pulled back with other wounded comrades and flown away from Japan and back to the United States, where he underwent some treatments at American medical centers and spent some time recovering from his injuries. Return Home After making a full recovery, he returned home to Crystal Lake on September 20th, 1945. He wasn't the only Crystal Lake veteran who served in the war, and he was among several returning veterans who were greeted warmly by the town. After a year of being in Hell during his experiences in both the European and Pacific theaters of the war and recovering from his wounds sustained in battle, it felt beyond wonderful to be back home and with the knowledge that the Axis Powers had been defeated and American freedoms and lives were protected. He was ecstatic when he re-united with Pamela and she had been the same way. The two lovers partied and celebrated endlessly when they re-united, and it was that night that the two engaged in an intense intercourse session that ended with Elias climaxing hard into Pamela. In the weeks that followed, Elias tried returning to civilian life and prepared to make his commitment to Pamela. He had been awarded a Purple Heart by the U.S. Army for his injuries sustained in battle, and while he felt honored to have won it, he felt that his real reward was being back home with the ones he loved and cared for. Not overly long after his return from his service, he found a job as a car mechanic at a local garage, but he learned of even better news towards the end of 1945 when he learned that Pamela was pregnant. They were both overjoyed at the news, and Elias couldn't believe how fortunate he had become. After his Hellish war experiences, he felt like his life meant something and like he was being rewarded in the best way possible. He knew that he had an incredible and larger-than-life responsibility ahead of him, with him being a father and having a child who would look up to him and depend on him and learn from him in addition to Pamela. He knew that a long road was ahead for both himself and Pamela, and he needed to work harder in life to progress up that road. He started working double shifts at his new job, trying to earn as much extra money as possible to support his family so they could all live comfortably. It was difficult to juggle his job and his future as a father and husband, but Elias knew he had to do it to make ends meet and make his family live well. The immense happiness and excitement Elias and Pamela felt didn't last once the due date had finally come on the night of June 12th, 1946, just minutes before midnight. Elias just finished his shift at the town garage and went back to his home. Just as he arrived, Pamela started going into labor and needed medical assistance with her delivery. Elias rushed out of the house, just as a storm started to brew in the skies, and went over to the home of a local doctor who fortunately and conveniently lived next door. Elias knocked hard on the doctor's door, and the doctor rushed with Elias into the Voorhees home, where Pamela was helped with her painful delivery. The Birth Of Death The clock struck exactly twelve midnight, when Pamela finally delivered her child, who the doctor saw was a boy. The joy of being a parent soon turned to dismay when Elias and the doctor both saw that the boy was terribly disfigured to the point of looking almost inhuman. The baby boy appeared to be asleep or dead, and the doctor slapped him, awaking him. To the astonishment of both Elias and the doctor, he didn't cry when he awoke, and his beastly brown eyes were revealed. Pamela was given the Voorhees' new son, and she was absolutely delighted and didn't seem bothered by his disfigurement in the least. She acted as if he looked like a normal child. When Elias asked her what she wanted to name him, she thought for a moment before she finally settled on a name she liked: Jason. The doctor had informed and showed the new parents Jason's disfigurement, seeing that Jason had a severely misshapen eye and one eye was crookedly aligned. Elias felt partly awful for Jason's disfigurement, but another part of him felt disgust at what he looked like. He knew it was wrong to feel that way about his son and that the disfigurements weren't his fault at all, but Jason was so impossibly ugly that it was hard not to feel a strong sense of revulsion. Jason was given an examination at the hospital the next day at the doctor's recommendation, and the doctor diagnosed Jason with hydrocephalus. Elias didn't know what could've possibly caused Jason's severe disfigurement, neither Elias nor Pamela smoked nor drank up to that point and Pamela had been extra careful to eat well and maintain good health during her pregnancy. What went wrong? Hard Times As a Father Much more went wrong after Jason's birth. In 1949, when Elias and Pamela were both finally of legal age to marry, they got married and moved into an expensive manor that Elias paid for to have built and one he bought with all of his earnings from his job at the garage. After moving into the manor with Pamela as his official wife, things soon went downhill badly for Elias. It was almost as if he transformed into a completely different person. He developed an addiction to alcohol and tobacco, and would drink and smoke daily, often around the house and around his wife and son, much to Pamela's annoyance and disapproval. He became more temperamental from his long and busy shifts at the local garage, working everyday for long hours on end and rarely getting any break time. What truly led to Elias' downward spiral however wasn't his frustrating work schedule, it was his painful memories of the war and the Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder he suffered from and had managed to repress after his return to the United States, up until now. It wasn't uncommon for him to get flashbacks and to have nightmares, and constantly be on-edge. He knew that he had fought for his country and his people, and had helped the Allies to defeat the evil Axis Powers that threatened freedoms and lives all across the world, but the actions he witnessed and carried out himself had left their permanent psychological mark on him, and occasionally he had fits of self-loathing, feeling disgust over what he had seen and felt, and over his actions. He knew he had only done what he had to to survive and save his comrades, but the grim reality of his experiences was still psychologically damaging to his mental well-being. The part of Elias that was full of self-loathing and disgust was convinced that Jason's severe disfigurement was punishment for the war, and while Elias never talked about his war-time experiences with Pamela in an attempt to forget about them and move forward, him keeping his feelings and emotions within himself only made him spiral deeper. Elias' frustrations evolved into anger, and anger he often took out on both his wife and son. It wasn't an uncommon occurance in the Voorhees household for Elias to beat Pamela and get into profane shouting matches with her, and he would even take his anger out on Jason, often hitting him and even lashing him with his belt on more than a few occasions. However, there were times that Elias managed to keep himself in check and be a good husband and father. He had been highly supportive of his son after a brief stint in school, after Jason was taken out for being bullied constantly for his disfigurement, as well as his muteness, mental retardation and low IQ. Elias had been strongly protective of his son from bullies who had once beaten him on his own property, giving a trio of teenage bullies a brutal beatdown after he caught them harassing and beating his son. Whenever Elias went into public with his son, he often intimidated anyone who dared to mock Jason's appearance. The two had had some good father and son times together as well, with Elias having built a jungle gym for his son in the backyard of the Voorhees Manor and Jason frequently playing on it. Elias sometimes read Jason stories, and had brought most of his toys for him, Jason always playing with them. Elias had also worked hard to instill good values in his son, and taught him to work hard. Jason frequently helped Elias with work around the house, and Elias had taught him how to chop wood with axes and machetes. Elias even felt blessed to have Jason for his son, seeing how unusually strong his son was and how he could heal much faster than the average person. Elias could be an excellent father under the right conditions, but his mental unstability caused by his PSTD combined with his frustrations over his demanding work schedule and his addiction to alcohol and tobacco made violence in the Voorhees household a common occurance. Divorce And Loss Pamela had grown tired of Elias' temper and felt he was setting a terrible example for Jason. In 1954, called for a divorce. She took custody of Jason and moved away from the Voorhees premises, leaving Elias behind to spiral downward deeper into depression that was marred by fits of rage and excessive drinking and smoking. Elias lived in deep regret over the divorce he had caused. He cared so much for Pamela and Jason, and had been devastated when she called for a divorce. He loved his wife and son, and would've done anything to protect them, but he felt that he failed in life at being a husband and a father, and his destiny in life was to be a failure. These feelings were only re-inforced in the Summer of 1957, when Elias learned from town word of mouth that Jason had drowned at Camp Crystal Lake as a result of counselors' ignorance. Elias felt like his heart had been ripped out of him and tossed into the gutter when he learned of his son's drowning death and learned that his body hadn't been recovered by the authorities who tried to find him in the lake. Elias quit his job, feeling too depressed and stricken to continue, and he tried to make contact with Pamela, to no avail. Elias felt impossibly guilty, knowing that his temper and unfaithfulness had led to the circumstances that ultimately resulted in his son's death. Elias sank lower than ever into his smoking and drinking habits, and one time drank so much beer and whiskey in one sitting that he passed out from intoxication and after recovering, checked himself into the local hospital to be treated for alcohol poisoning. After being discharged, Elias made a series of unsuccessful attempts to reach Pamela, but he never located her and never saw her again. Hard Times Elias became full of so much self-disgust and hatred that he attempted to commit suicide several times, all of his attempts proving to be unsuccessful, though he came close to killing himself a few times. He sometimes spent long stints in hospital rehabilitation clinics trying to cope, but nothing worked. Elias' world had become an ugly void of depression, suicide attempts, smoking and alcoholism in addition to his self-loathing. When Elias was in need of goods, he tried to get another job to make ends meet, and worked various jobs. He worked as a gas station for a good while, and when the United States intervened with the Vietnam conflict, Elias tried to re-enlist, inspite of his PTSD and horrific war-time experiences, but the Army rejected him due to his emotional unstability and PTSD. After being rejected for re-enlistment, Elias held various jobs over the years to support himself, including being a blacksmith and a coal miner. He worked until sometime shortly after his fiftieth birthday, when he retired and lived off of retirement checks as well as welfare. He just didn't have the capacity to work anymore and his depression always got to him. Elias had gone for his medical check-ups for his excessive drinking and smoking, and miraculously his health had not been affected by either. Despite this, he still continued to drink and smoke in an extremely unhealthy and infrequent manner, and he would especially drink large amounts when he fell into his deeper bouts of depression. His stints in rehab were frequent, Elias having intoxicated himself on a number of occasions and having passed out from the intoxication. It became a tiresome and life-threatening wash-rinse-repeat cycle for Elias, but he felt like it was all he had left in his life anymore by this point. Legacy Of Death Then came June 13th, 1980. A Friday, exactly twenty-two years after the brutal double murder of two camp counselors at Camp Crystal Lake a year after Jason's drowning. There was the news that broke the following Saturday The 14th of a series of grisly murders that had occurred on the previous day, where almost every counselor had been killed as the camp was about to re-open. The murderer had been Pamela Voorhees, and it was reported that she had been killed via beheading by the only surviving counselor. When Elias heard the news, he felt like the abyss within himself got even bigger and deeper than it already had been, if such a thing was even possible. The news that Pamela had not only become a killer and was strongly believed to also be the perpetrator responsible for the 1958 double murder as well as the arson fires and poisoned lakewater in the subsequent four years, but was now dead. According to the account of Alice Hardy, the surviving counselor, Pamela had mentioned Jason to her and how she tried to get revenge for her son's accidental drowning death. Elias didn't know how he felt about anything anymore by this point, with both his wife and son now dead and both having died under terrible circumstances. Elias immediately went to the Crystal Lake Mortuary to make Pamela's funeral arrangements. Due to the notoriety of Pamela's crimes, Elias paid for Pamela to have a secret burial at a smaller branch of CLM's cemeteries to ensure that vandals wouldn't damage her tombstone. When the time for her funeral came, Elias had been the only person attending, and he'd grieved during the entire depressing sermon. Her service had been closed casket, due to her beheading, but he cried over the closed casket and apologized endlessly to her for his abuse. After the service finished, Elias watched Pamela's burial and tried to resume his life. He just continued to drink and smoke his life away and live off of his welfare checks, seemingly destined to live a life full of laziness and unhealthy addictions. In the years that followed the mysterious disappearance and alleged death of Alice Hardy in August 1980, rumors spread like wildfire throughout town that Jason had somehow returned from the dead to avenge his mother's death. Some people believed that Jason miraculously survived his drowning and lived as a hermit in the years following his drowning, while others believed far more outlandish claims that he'd been resurrected by the Necronomicon ex Mortis, one of the legendary books that presumably held the secrets in resurrecting the dead and bringing them back to life. Elias didn't know how he felt about the news, really; Elias hoped so badly that his son was somehow still alive, even though he knew it was useless hope. On the other hand, he long accepted his son's death more than three whole decades prior, and while the pain never eased, he at least coped with it. The legend had become something of a local phenomenon, but Elias didn't even have any remote clue as to just how truly huge it would become in the Summer of 1984, over a Friday The 13th weekend in July. A counselor training camp was being opened nearby the now-abandoned and decrepit Camp Crystal Lake, which outraged many locals and sparked a number of protests. When the counselor training camp finally opened, a wave of savage murders broke out from Friday The 13th to Tuesday The 17th, with murders having occurred at the counselor training camp as well as a grocery store, a farmhouse retreat, a hospital morgue and finally two country lodges. The rampage finally ended when a twelve-year old boy attacked the perpetrator with a machete blow to the skull, which cleaved the skull and brain apart, and when the killer was shown to still be alive, the boy resumed his assault. The killer had been identified as Jason Voorhees, as fingerprint analyzes had confirmed as well as medical records held in the Wessex County Medical Center showed. The news that Jason had been the perpetrator of the ghastly murders which totaled to thirty-five over the five-day Friday The 13th weekend in July 1984 had been like a crushing hammer blow to Elias' conscience. The knowledge that he fathered such a brutal killer tore him apart from the inside, but what was just as damaging was the knowledge that had Elias controlled his temper better and made a stronger effort to go sober and remain faithful, chances are he would've remained with Pamela and Jason, and Jason would've grown up to live a normal life. It would've been difficult with his disfigurement, but at least he wouldn't have become a vicious mass murderer. Elias himself felt that the blood of Jason's victims was on his hands, not Jason's; he had been the one after all who'd been so angry and violent around his son, and Jason naturally inherited it from him. Had Elias been kinder and more in control of himself, Jason would've never drowned, and neither Pamela nor Jason would've become murderers. The blood of every victim claimed by Pamela and Jason was on Elias' hands. The knowledge became all the more damaging when the murders became a media sensation and Jason was labeled as a vile killer and hated by the masses for his crimes. But to Elias, it was a case of hating the sin and not the sinner. Jason had committed some terrible crimes, but the circumstances that led to his son becoming the monster he did were understandable. Elias had joined the Crystal Lake Police Department to search for Jason's remains after they were uncovered from the Jarvis home, but they were never found following the slayings of the paramedics transporting him and his body hadn't been seen since then. He'd lived in immense guilt and shame over the next several years, unable to live with himself for what he felt had been murders he himself was responsible for, not Jason. Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season One Hell In Winter Elias lived by himself in a private home on the outskirts of Crystal Lake, living in silence and privacy in the years that followed since his son's mass murder rampage of 1984. Jason's body had never been recovered, but he would get to see it and learn much more than he could've ever imagined during December of 1989, as one of Crystal Lake's coldest Winters on record occurred. Elias was in his home when he was approached by a documentary crew filming a documentary on the Crystal Lake murders of 1984, but Elias declined any participation, feeling they were looking to exploit the Voorhees Family's tragedies for profits. Elias, unable to sleep, decided to visit Pamela's grave later that night at the Eternal Peace Cemetery, as well as Jason's, Jason already having a grave reserved for him for whenever the body was found, and Elias shelling out much of his money every month to keep the graves up. When he arrived there, he found a man he hadn't seen before excavating the graves. The man was Creighton Duke, and Elias confronted him, learning that Jason was somehow still alive and had killed Duke's girlfriend. Elias warned Duke to keep away from Jason, and Elias set out for Crystal Lake, feeling he may find his son there. Upon arriving, Elias saw some of the documentary film crew at the old campsite, including director Stan Grissom, whom he killed out of anger for exploiting his son's hardships. It didn't take long for him to find his son, seeing him kill another crew member before hauling the body inside a nearby cavern. Elias carefully entered the cavern and found that Jason had a lair of sorts inside it, consisting of a makeshift armory and a shrine with Pamela's head and sweater. Jason returned moments later with a past survivor, Chris Higgins, and keeping to the shadows, Elias watched as Jason raped Chris. Unable to let his son get away with such a ghastly crime but not wanting to harm him, Elias fired a warning shot, which caught his son's attention. Jason recognized his father, and Elias told him of how sorry he was for their past and how he wished he could amend things. Jason understood and accept his father's apology, but Chris, having survived the rape, attacked Jason and had him electrocuted to death with water that struck a cord connected to a nearby and running power generator. Elias shot Chris in anger, and then hauled his son's body out of the cave along with Pamela's head and sweater. He headed back for the Eternal Peace Cemetery and confronted the caretaker Martin Larkin, warning him never to tell anyone of Jason's burial here. Martin complied and buried Jason's body and re-buried Pamela's body with her head. With both his wife and son together at last, Elias headed for his home, trying to assure himself that things were better now that his wife and son were together again, but he still couldn't live with the magnitude of his past. Reunion In the years following Jason's sudden return and demise, Elias lived grievously while paying a monthly fee to keep the graves of his wife and son undisturbed and for the news of Jason's grave to never make it public. He would still check the old Voorhees Manor daily to make sure it was undisturbed and no vandals or trespassers caused trouble on it; he had his share of both to handle in those years. Elias would find himself unexpectedly reunited with his murderous son in the Summer of 2007, a month following his son's re-animation from the dead and subsequent killing spree with Jigsaw Killer accomplice Amanda Young as his partner in crime. Elias reunited with his son and his son's new love in his life upon going to the old campsite to investigate, finding Jason and Amanda there along with Dylan Christy. Elias offered them shelter at the old Voorhees Manor and took them there to lay low for as long as they could. The reunion was an emotional one for Elias, back with his son after so long and his son having something of a family of his own by now. Elias supported his family during this time, and things took quite a turn during this time, with the group taking two hostages that included bounty hunter Jack Hansen and the child of two of Jason's past victims, Whitney Rogers. Whitney was kidnapped by Jason while Hansen had broken into the manor and had a brief fight with Elias before being subdued. The hostages were proven somewhat helpful when a creature escaped from a crate inside the manor's cellar. Unfortunately, the gang would not be able to remain at the manor for long, when police raided it. Fortunately, Elias was able to lead the gang to safety using some secret passageways inside the manor. After evading the police at the scene, Elias and the others made their way through the woods and hijacked a passing motorist's vehicle along the way, looking to lay low out of state for the time being. The crew eventually made it to Upstate New York, finding their way at the abandoned campgrounds of Camp Blackfoot, unknown to them also the territory of the Cropsy Killer, who later would get into a violent conflict with Jason before dying. Elias left the campgrounds with his group following the Cropsy incident which also included apprehension attempts from Amanda's old enemies, Eric Matthews and Allison Kerry, two LAPD detectives. Property Rights After seeing a report on the news by self-centered journalist Robert Campbell, host of American Casefile, who was seeking to have a live television special at the Voorhees Manor, action was planned to be taken against him to keep him from exploiting the Voorhees legacy. After gathering weapons and supplies from an Army surplus store in town, the gang headed back for Crystal Lake to reclaim the sacred Voorhees home from being exploited. Upon arriving at the manor, Elias helped his son and daughter-in-law take Campbell's crew hostage and set up a game Amanda had in mind, a plan nearly thwarted by the re-animated Detectives Kerry and Matthews with help from their friend, LAPD SWAT Commander Daniel R. Rigg and a face from Elias' own past, Creighton Duke. Elias was captured by the CLPD following a violent scuffle between himself and Duke, with Jason having killed Duke and most of the manor destroyed by planted claymore mines around the premises. Breakout Following his capture and detainment at the CLPD precinct, Elias was questioned by LAPD Detective-Lieutenant Mark Hoffman (whom Amanda had told Elias all about the crooked cop's involvement with her and John's work) after Hoffman arrived in Crystal Lake with LAPD Detective David Tapp after hearing the news, but Elias refused to co-operate and was taken back to his holding cell inside the precinct. Elias wouldn't remain incarcerated for long, when Amanda devised a plan to break him out. Using dynamite charges, Amanda was able to penetrate through the CLPD building and free Elias from his cell, facing resistance along the way that included Detectives Kerry and Mark Hoffman. Amanda and Elias escaped from the precinct and after retrieving Jason along the way after he embarked on a brutal rampage and chase, they fled back to the campgrounds to keep a low profile. Hostile Territory Unfortunately, things would soon get chaotic again for the trio when some Mafia enforcers connected with Hoffman were dispatched by the crooked cop to the campgrounds to kill the trio. Fortunately, the trio was able to kill all of the Mafia henchmen (not without damage to the camp's properties and Elias having more than a few scuffles along the way including a battle with a genetically enhanced enforcer), in experiences reminiscent of his war-time experiences). Mafia hitmen weren't all the trio had to worry about when after the henchmen were all disposed of. Elias would later meet back up again with Dylan Christy and after learning Jason and Amanda had headed back to Los Angeles, the two stole a plane and headed there. After acquiring some illegal firearms at the airstrip that were left behind in crates, the two headed to find Amanda and the others, staying at Daniel Matthews' residence, only to not get an answer. When they made it to the Matthews residence, they found Michelle Matthews dead, with no sign of Daniel or even Jason and Amanda, until Jason later emerged from the wreckage at the scene. Deducing that Amanda and Daniel must've been kidnapped by Elite Hunting, a torture and murder for profit organization after finding a business card for the organization on a dead criminal at the scene, Elias and Dylan headed for the place while Jason had already made his way there. Following a shootout with criminals there, Elias helped the gang to flee that included Amanda, Jason and Daniel, and with aid from Darkman who was also present at the scene, was given shelter at an old soap factory that had been used by Darkman. Passing Elias remained with his family in the months they were in Los Angeles and also went with them back to Crystal Lake following Jason's death. Elias himself would pass away a few years later from natural causes, buried next to his son in the backyard of the family home. Regular Appearance Elias Voorhees stands six feet tall and weighs around one-hundred eighty-five pounds. He has a robust build. He has short dark grey hair (formerly dark brown) and brown eyes. He typically wears cowboy or rancher clothes. He has grown a thick dark grey beard in recent years and currently sports it. Elias sports a distinctive and easily recognizable face full of deep acne scars, and has an array of scars over his body from combat injuries he sustained during his military service in World War II. He also has a few tattoos that he got during his service. Trademark Gear Elias always carries an eight inch Taurus Raging Bull revolver, a revolver that uses extremely powerful .454-caliber bullets that can easily take down large game animals. He carries the weapon for protection and to scary away trespassers from the Voorhees Manor and other properties he views as sacred that pertain to his long-deceased wife and son. Elias also carries an M1 Garand rifle, which he kept after his service in World War II. He refurbished the rifle and has employed his old war-time weapon after assisting his son and daughter-in-law to escape from their enemies. The M1 Garand fires 7.62mm bullets with very precise accuracy and is a highly efficient weapon. Category:Jason Voorhees (S3) Category:Military Category:The Jigsaw Gang (S3)